


Guren x Yu - Owari no Seraph (fanart)

by LittleZion



Category: No Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Fan Art, Fan Comics, Manga & Anime, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End<br/>Guren Ichinose ❤ Yūichirō Hyakuya </p><p>I wish to see more Guren x Yu.................. ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guren x Yu - Owari no Seraph (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End  
>  **Guren Ichinose** ❤ **Yūichirō Hyakuya  
> **  
> 


End file.
